The present invention relates generally to stationery products, and, more specifically, to storage pouches.
Pressure sensitive labels in rectangular sheet form are offered for sale in multi-sheet packs such as 25, 50, and 100, for example. The packaging container therefor may vary from a simple envelope type pouch to a two-piece box.
Packaging pouches offer simplicity in structure and manufacturing over boxes, and are more compact, easy to fill with the sheet articles, and therefore reduce cost.
Expandable folders having accordion sides are known for permitting selective increase in thickness of the folder for storing sheets stacked in varying thickness. However, accordion folders lack rigidity and are not desirable as a packaging container for multi-sheet article packs configured for display in a retail stationery establishment.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an expandable pouch for packaging multi-sheet article packs in a relatively simple configuration initially flat and expandable into a rigid container.